1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for coating biological materials such as tissues, cells and cell lines with a thin semi-permeable, bio-compatible coating. More particularly, this invention relates to a spin encapsulation apparatus and method for providing thin continuous coatings of the biological material and other solid and semi-solid particles such as pancreatic islet cells, to form smooth and uniform microcapsules.